Becoming Insane
by J-Cristina
Summary: Outlaw Queen. Regina e Robin com muito smut, porém a felicidade dura pouco, então contém Zelena, acordos com Rumple, e muita encrenca.
1. Lose control

Ele observou o exato momento em que ela entrou na Granny's. Impossível não notar. O cabelo brilhante, os lábios marcados com um soberbo batom escarlate, o corpo delineado em um vestido justo e vermelho. O contraste do vestido com a sua pele branca e macia. A maneira como o corpo parecia ainda mais voluptuoso e desejável quando equilibrado naqueles saltos. Ela debruçou-se sobre o balcão e ele cobiçou todas as curvas que se pronunciaram naquela posição. Ela pegou o café e se virou pra ele.

E lá estava ele. Robin Hood. Vestido tão normalmente quanto sempre, tão tipicamente. Ela sorriu para ele, indo em sua direção. O sorriso impertinente dele era irresistível, combinado aos olhos incrivelmente verdes e límpidos. Olhos que a despiam, sexualmente e espiritualmente. Que conseguiam ver sua alma e ela sabia que queriam ver seu corpo também, quantas vezes fossem possíveis.

"Posso saber o que te diverte, Mi-lady?"

Ela puxou a cadeira à frente dele e sentou-se. Colocou o casaco no encosto e voltou-se para ele, umedecendo os lábios de maneira sensual.

"Nada em especial. Está indo acampar?"

Ele olhou para a própria roupa, com um misto de dúvida e ela gargalhou, chamando a atenção de alguns.

"Não, porque?"

"Parece que está prestes a subir em uma colina rochosa."

"Lhe incomoda?"

"Nada em você me incomoda, thief."

Eles trocaram um olhar revelador e ela tomou um gole do café.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Lá dentro" - Disse ela, indicando os fundos da lanchonete com a cabeça. "Estão me esperando, mas não estou com pressa. Onde está Roland?"

Ele adorava isso. Adorava a maneira como ela sempre trazia Roland para eles, para o convívio deles. Demonstrando o quanto ela queria fazer parte da vida dele. O quanto ele a encantara. Ele devia ter se perdido entre admirá-la e pensar em Roland, porque quando voltou a si ela o estava assistindo pacientemente.

"Tudo bem com você?" - Perguntou entre risos.

"Sim, mi-lady... Roland foi ao lago com Frei Hans."

"Isso é seguro?"

"Sim, é completamente seguro. Não se preocupe."

Ele terminou de tomar seu café e passou a fitá-la em silêncio.

"Pare com isso, dear."

"Você não gosta de ser admirada, My Queen?"

"Não com todas essas pessoas em volta."

Robin aproveitou a deixa que precisava e colocou a mão no joelho dela, exatamente onde o vestido terminava e subiu os dedos, bem pouco, lentamente. O suficiente para ela soltar um gemido quase inaudível e chutá-lo de leve por baixo da mesa.

"Robin of Locksley!"

Ele riu, claramente se divertindo com o recuo violento dela.

"Desculpe, impossível resistir."

"Eles devem estar impacientes. Melhor eu ir."

"Posso acompanhá-la?"

"Só não fique no meu caminho, thief."

"Eu não sonharia em fazer isso." - Ele disse, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para que ela fosse na frente.

* * *

Regina entrou na porta lateral que levava aos quartos no fundo do Granny's, com Robin em seu encalço. Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás dele, Regina o empurrou contra a parede, roubando-lhe um beijo. Ele não cogitou tomar nenhuma outra atitude que não fosse corresponder. Seus dedos correram pelos cabelos dela até chegar em seu pescoço, onde manteve a mão, contornando-o e segurando, sem fazer força, apenas mantendo-o ali. Os dedos dela haviam se entrelaçado ao seu cabelo enquanto ela o puxava, aflita, contra ele.

Assim que eles se separaram, pela ausência de respiração, ele sugou o lábio inferior dela, arrancando um plausível gemido do fundo da garganta dela.

"Por que é que eu sou o ladrão se é você quem rouba meus beijos?"

As mãos dele se encontravam na base do cóccix dela, na delicada linha entre sua cintura e o começo do seu quadril. Mãos firmes que com movimentos circulares, incendiavam a chama que crescia dentro dela. Ela beijou suavemente o queixo dele, seguindo lentamente a linha do maxilar que a levava até o lóbulo da orelha dele. Assim que chegou onde queria, ela mordeu e depois sugou o lóbulo, para então sussurrar com uma voz rouca e sexy.

"Se é tão bom ladrão quanto diz, roube de volta."

Ele sorriu, e então a girou, prensando-a contra a parede. Ela respirava lentamente, o ar pesando em seu pequeno tórax. Ele conseguia ver, através dos movimentos de subida e descida do peito dela, que ela estava ofegante. Pegando os pulsos dela, facilmente, e colocando-os acima de sua cabeça, ele lhe deu um suave beijo nos lábios, para então roçar os lábios nos sedosos lábios dela enquanto a provocava.

"Não me provoque, Majestade. Meu autocontrole não funciona muito bem quando você está perto. E gemendo desse jeito."

Regina sorriu, deliciada.

"Me mostre."

Ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, apenas roçando, sentindo como ela se arrepiava ao toque dele, à sensação de estar ali presa e vulnerável à ele.

"Como é?"

Regina soltou outro gemido quando sentiu ele mordendo uma veia pulsante dela e então acalmando a pele com a língua.

"Perca o controle comigo, Robin."

"Mi-lady, você não está atrasada?"

"Eu menti, agora pare de falar. Mostre-me do que é capaz, thief."


	2. Catching Fire

_"Eu menti, agora pare de falar. Mostre-me do que é capaz, thief."_

Robin sorriu enquanto segurava o rosto dela com as duas mãos, e beijou-a como se não houvesse mais amanhã. Regina assentiu, com algum tipo de som, e uma nuvem roxa os consumiu, levando-os para o escritório dela. Ele se afastou dela a ponto de vê-la por inteiro, admirando-a, e estendeu a mão para ela, fazendo-a dar uma pequena volta afim de proporcionar à ele uma visão total.

Sexy.

Ele a manteve de costas para ele, e a segurou pela cintura, levando-a para a janela. Mantendo-a parada, ele afastou o cabelo dela e passou a dar pequenos, provocantes beijos no pescoço dela enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam por aquele corpo deslumbrante.

"Você está vendo a cidade à sua frente, mi-lady?"

Ela deixou um sorriso escapar dos seus lábios, certa de que ele não veria. Quem diabos estava se importando com a cidade? StoryBrooke estava em apuros por causa de sua irmã verde de inveja. Ou invejosamente verde. Mas ela não podia estar se importando menos com tudo isso do que naquele momento...

"Responda, Regina."

A voz dele soou mais rígida do que o normal, fazendo-a suspirar. Era assim que ela o queria.

"Sim, estou vendo."

Ela sentiu ele passando os dentes pela sua pele, provocando arrepios por toda a sua coluna espinhal. Ela tentou se virar, mas ele a manteve ali, e continuou com a tortura. Os dedos dele alcançaram seu calcanhar e subiram lentamente, fazendo uma trilha que percorria toda a lateral e as curvas proibidas daquele corpo.

"Essa cidade é sua."

"Uh-um." - Ela gostava de lembrar disso. E gostava mais ainda dele a lembrar disso, com essa voz de quem iria possuí-la tão brevemente.

"Você faz o que quiser com ela, não é verdade?"

"Sim."

"Você domina sobre ela, correto?"

"Robin..."

Parado atrás dela, ele delicadamente deslizou o zíper do vestido, deixando que suas mãos invadissem aquela abertura, entrando em contato direto com a pele dele, que era tão lisa, e delicada e macia quanto ele havia fantasiado. Ela suspirou incrivelmente alto com este contato e seu vestido caiu aos seus pés.

Assim como Robin queria cair. Ela vestia um conjunto de lingerie vermelha, rendada, com fitas marcantes e extremamente arquitetadas por um demônio do sexo. O par de meia 7/8 preta que circulava as coxas esbeltas terminava onde começava a cinta-liga. Regina sabia que ele estava boquiaberto sem sequer olhar para trás. Mas ela queria ver. Regina deu meia volta e ficou parada na frente dele, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto ficava satisfeita com o olhar ardente de desejo e paixão construído naquelas íris verdes.

"Eu vou ser a sua cidade hoje, Robin. Venha e me domine."

O que um homem poderia fazer depois de tal pedido? Antes que Regina pudesse se dar conta, Robin a pegou. Sem nenhuma cerimônia. Como ela queria, como necessitava que fosse. Ele enfiou os dedos no cabelo dela, puxando-a violentamente contra ele, os lábios devorando os dela num beijo avassalador e febril, com línguas que lutavam e se completavam, como se fossem explodir a qualquer momento; as mãos de Regina habilmente alcançaram o botão de sua calça, abrindo-o, e então ela abriu o zíper, tentando desesperadamente sumir com a tal peça.

Robin girou o corpo dela novamente, levando-a em passos largos para a mesa. Regina fez um sinal com a mão, desaparecendo assim com tudo o que estava sobre a mesa e segundos depois, Robin a pegou pelo quadril e a sentou na mesa, posicionando-se perfeitamente entre as suas pernas. Ele começou a massagear os seios fartos enquanto sugava o pescoço dela, sabendo que ficariam marcas e ela provavelmente o odiaria por isso, mas ele simplesmente não podia evitar o fato de que todos soubessem que ela já tinha alguém, já tinha quem ocupasse sua mente, coração e consequentemente...

"Fuck."

O pensamento dele fugiu quando sentiu que ela havia alcançado seu membro rígido, por cima da boxer, e agora o massageava com precisão, que iria levá-lo ao nocaute rapidamente.

"Regina, você vai me matar."

"Só se for de prazer, dear." - Sussurrou ela, sorrindo.

Hood deixou o pescoço e foi descendo os lábios pelo colo dela, até chegar ao que realmente almejava. Antes que ele pensasse em tirar o sutiã, Regina gesticulou e fez a peça sumir instantaneamente. Ele espalmou os dois seios com ambas as mãos, ouvindo-a gemer em aceitação e se pressionar ainda mais contra ele.

"Parece que alguém está apressada."

"E você não está, thief?"

"Sim, mas quero provar você inteira, de cima à baixo, lentamente, profundamente, freneticamente e repetidamente até que seu corpo tenha abstinência da minha presença."

Regina parecia sem palavras depois disso. Não que foram necessárias. Assim que os lábios dele abocanharam um dos seus seios, a cabeça dela pendeu para trás, enquanto ele massageava o outro. Ela deixou uma das mãos pousasse sobre os cabelos dele, incentivando-a a continuar fazendo o que estava fazendo. Oh God, aquilo era bom. Incrivelmente bom. Como ela não tinha mais como manuseá-lo, Regina deitou-se lentamente sobre a mesa, levando-a com ele. E ele continuou saboreando aqueles seios, esculpidos, fartos e saborosos, gemendo junto com ela. Ele deixou que a outra mão deslizasse suavemente para dentro da calcinha, sentindo o quanto ela estava pronta, o quanto ela o queria, e sim, era muito. Ela o queria imediatamente. Ele inseriu um dentro dela, o que fez com que ela arqueasse sua coluna e gemesse o nome dele baixinho.

Impaciente, Hood abandonou os seios por um minuto apenas para arrancar-lhe a calcinha e assim ter total acesso à mulher deitada na sua frente. Uma vez que ele voltara a lamber e sugar o outro seio, dois dedos a penetraram e continuaram a movimentar-se dentro dela. Como um vulcão entrando em erupção. Ele sugava, ele lambia, ele mordia. E seus dedos penetravam, e saíam, e penetravam e saíam, e ele os rotacionava em outra direção, e começava tudo de novo, e de novo e de novo.

Regina sentia-se à beira do abismo mas era delicioso demais para parar. Ele aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, sentindo-a quase chegar ao ápice e então parou bruscamente.

Ah não.

Regina apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o encarou, o olhar matador.

"Não ouse parar agora, Robin."

Ela respirou fundo e voltou a deitar na mesa.

"Ou eu vou arrancar não só seu coração como todos seus órgãos internos."

Robin levantou-se e a beijou levemente sobre os lábios.

"Confie em mim, Majestade."

Ela o puxou pelo pescoço para outro beijo, tão visceral como só eles podiam ser, as línguas em busca de vitória numa guerra onde prazer era a única recompensa. Ele continuou beijando-a, descendo pelo pescoço frágil, passando pela linha entre os belíssimos seios, por seu abdômen definido e então alcançando a sensibilidade dela. Ela estava pronta para rebater quando sentiu a língua dele invadindo-a, o que fez com que ela gritasse de puro prazer. Robin a lambia, chupava e preenchia com sua língua como nunca antes ela achava que algum homem conseguiria fazer. Empurrando-a vez após vez contra o limite do prazer, fazendo-a sentir tão viva como nunca. Sua língua era incansável dentro dela, provando-a, como se ela fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. Não durou muito para que ela estivesse segurando a borda da mesa com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos ficassem esbranquiçados, e ela estivesse simplesmente fazendo um arco com a sua coluna.

E então, ela sentiu que ele a pegou pelo pescoço, sentando-a violentamente na mesa, forçando-a olhar para ele.

"Se você fizer isso mais uma vez, Locksley..."

"Essa foi a última, mi-lady."

"Privação dos sentidos não é meu esporte favorito, Rob."

"Mas vê-la explodir de orgasmos com certeza será o meu."

Regina sorriu e estalou os dedos, fazendo a boxer desaparecer. Ele sugou a língua dela enquanto a penetrava rudemente. Regina gemeu contra a boca dele quando os movimentos dele continuaram, precisos, fortes, impiedosos. Ela deixou que as pernas circulassem o quadril dele para que o contato fosse mais completo e ele a segurava imperativamente pelo cabelo. Estocadas firmes, fortes, e impiedosas. Uma, duas, três, repetidas e repetidas vezes. O corpo dela já parecia estar dando sinais de desistência, mas Robin não podia parar. Ele simplesmente se perdeu nela, investindo contra ela, empurrando-a contra a montanha de sensações que permitira crescer dentro dela.

"Ro... Ro...Bin" - Regina já estava fora de si.

"Regina?"

Ela parecia tão entregue que mal podia ouvir as perguntas dele. Robin começou a desacelerar seus movimentos, mas sentiu as unhas dela cravando-se na sua costa, e rasgando sua pele enquanto ela gemia e pedia que qualquer que fosse a razão, que não parasse e continuasse ali, tão forte quanto fosse possível. A mesa rangia, de maneira tão impressionante que poderia inclusive se partir, tamanha a força com que Robin a penetrava. E ela, abraçada a ele, gemia cada vez mais alto, certa de que ninguém os ouviria ali.

"Robin, por favor..."

"Sim, mi-lady?"

"Por favor..."

"Como é meu nome?"

"Robin! Robin..."

"Robin de.."

"Locksley."

"O seu..."

"ROBIN DE LOCKSLEY" - Gritou ela, atingindo o ápice quando ele massageou o clitóris dela com movimentos concisos.

O orgasmo a atingiu de maneira arrebatadora. Uma onda de calor a invadiu, trazendo consigo espasmos e um tremor delicioso. As paredes internas dela se contraíram, fazendo com que Robin explodisse dentro dela, e impedido de fazer qualquer outra coisa, agarrou num abraço apertado e num beijo molhado, tentando abafar o fato de que ambos estavam simplesmente obcecados um pelo outro.

* * *

**At Granny's Diner.**

"O que você vê em mim?"

O olhar dela era destruidor. Não parecia que a mesma Rainha que pisava nele na Floresta Encantada e a mulher que ele tivera nos braços há uma hora atrás fossem a mesma. Regina parecia ser milhões de mulheres.

"Espero que a mesma coisa que você vê em mim. Uma segunda chance. E claro, sexo com você é uma experiência inexplicável."

"Espere até não estarmos com pressa."

"Mesmo com pressa, você é um perigo."

Ela sorriu, puxando-o pela lapela e o beijando. Um beijo cálido, mas que logo foi ganhando proporção.

_Ah-am._

Regina desvencilhou-se dele assim que ouviu o limpar de garganta.

"Henry! Ah, oi. Bom dia."

Henry parecia incrivelmente encabulado ao olhar para ela. Robin parecia curtir o momento, mantendo o sorriso safado no rosto o tempo todo.

"Bom dia, Prefeita."

Regina o assistiu se afastar com um olhar triste e abatido. Ela queria Henry de volta. Que ela a chamasse do que ela era para ele. De mãe. Não de prefeita. Para o inferno com esse "Prefeita".

"Você está bem?"

Ela levantou a cabeça, visivelmente chateada e o olhou nos olhos.

"Não, eu não estou bem. Mas agora eles realmente devem estar me esperando, é minha hora de ir." - Disse ela, afastando-se dele contristada.

"Espere!"

Regina sentiu ele a segurar pelo braço e então sentiu os doces lábios em contato com os seus, em mais um beijo adocicado e quente. Assim que os lábios se separaram, mas eles se mantiveram ali, encostados, Robin acariciando sua maçã do rosto com carinho e abnegação. E ela talvez nunca tenha se sentido tão amada e tão feliz na vida toda. Ela sorriu para ele quanto observava o homem lindo e de bom coração que tinha nas mãos e ele a beijou novamente.

"Boa sorte."

E então ela foi se encontrar com os Charming's.


	3. Quiet Minds

**Flashback on**

_Regina tinha acabado de chegar ao quintal de Zelena. O primeiro pensamento dela foi de como a casa era de um gosto medíocre, mas ela ignorou esse pensamento quando ouviu um barulho no arbusto. Obviamente, Zelena tinha deixado os zeladores na casa._

_"Mostre-se, aberração alada."_

_No segundo seguinte, uma flecha atravessou o ar na direção dela, com rapidez e força. Regina foi mais rápida. Com apenas um movimento certeiro, pegou o objeto no ar. _

_Do meio dos arbustos, saiu um homem. Bonito, por sinal. Mas petulante. Muito petulante. _

_"Desculpe, Mi-lady. Achei que fosse a Bruxa Má do Oeste."_

_O sotaque dele era irresistível. Como ela não o conhecia? _

_"E eu achei que você fosse um macaco voador."_

_"Espero que meu erro não custe a minha cabeça, Majestade." - Disse ele, caminhando até ela._

_Ele parecia... Interessante._

_"Então você sabe quem sou eu."_

_"Sua reputação na Floresta Encantada é bem famosa."_

_"Eu não ouvi o seu nome."_

_"Robin de Locksley, à seu dispor." - Respondeu ele, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la amigavelmente._

_Com um meio sorriso, Regina estendeu a flecha e depositou elegantemente na mão estendida._

_"O ladrão..."_

_Robin abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, resignado e segurança sua lança._

_"Bom, se vamos nos tratar pelos títulos, você não é tecnicamente a Rainha Má?"_

_"Eu prefiro Regina. Você acha que vai conseguir derrotar a Bruxa Má Do Oeste com flechas?"_

_"Com certeza eu tentarei."_

_"Suspeito que chegamos tarde. Ela se foi há muito tempo."_

_"Talvez ela tenha deixado algum pista."_

_Regina pensou em algo, mas ignorou. Surpresa, ela respondeu:_

_"Eu pensei a mesma coisa."_

_"Então você conseguiu um parceiro."_

_Regina o encarou por alguns segundos. Passando por ele, e pairando à sua frente, de costas para ele, ela continuou._

_"Eu não lembro de ter pedido por um."_

_"Você não pediu." - Ele a encarava agora, e ela podia sentir, mesmo de costa._

_Quando ela se virou, identificou um meio sorriso nos lábios dele._

_"Não fique no meu caminho."_

_"Eu nem sonharia com isso." - Respondeu ele, sorrindo sorrateiramente._

_Ele era tão... Familiar? Algo nele a intrigava. Possivelmente, atração. Ele era muito bonito, másculo... Concentre-se. O subconsciente dela a trouxe de volta. Mas ela tinha que tirar essa dúvida._

_"Nós já nos conhecemos?"_

_"Eu duvido que me esqueceria se tivesse lhe conhecido."_

_Robin sorriu. Ele não entendia como mas não se sentia intimidado pela temível Rainha. Na verdade, ela era bela, esbelta, sensual... E má. Ele não podia se esquecer disso, embora apenas o som da voz dela era suficiente para hipnotizá-lo. Por alguns segundos, ela o olhou de baixo à cima, se perguntando como aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela era a Rainha. E ele o ladrão. Não havia nenhuma graça em uma atração sexual descomedida em um momento tão inoportuno._

_"A menos é claro", a voz dele retomou a atenção dela, "que tenha acontecido nesse ano perdido que ninguém consegue lembrar. Mais uma razão para acharmos essa bruxa! Talvez encontremos algo lá dentro que nos ajude a recuperar nossas memórias."_

_E eles caminharam para dentro da casa._

* * *

_"Não há nada de útil aqui", disse ela enquanto sacudia um pote de alguma coisa insignificante. "Infelizmente."_

_"Então nada aqui contém propriedades mágicas?"_

_Saindo de trás da mesa que os separava, Regina passou por ele._

_"Uma boa bruxa cobre suas pegadas, mas uma bruxa melhor as descobre. Nós vamos encontrar. Apenas seja paciente." _

_Quando terminou sua sentença, Regina se encontrava na frente de um armário. Ela se debruçou para procurar, garantindo uma vista fenomenal à Robin, que dera meia volta e encostara na mesa, assistindo-a. _

_"Sabe, eu ouvi muitas histórias sobre a poderosa e terrível Rainha Má. Mas deste ângulo, esse título parece extremamente exagerado. Corajosa e atrevida, talvez, mas não má."_

_Ele não pode ver o sorriso que brotara nos lábios dela ao ouvi-lo. Mas ao se virar, Regina se encostou no armário atrás dela e rebateu._

_"O título me serviu bem. O medo é uma ferramenta muito eficiente." _

_Robin sorriu para ela e então caminhou na sua direção. Com passos lentos, dolorosamente lentos na opinião dela. Surpreendida, Regina fixou os olhos naquele rosto lindo e incrivelmente atraente. Os olhos verdes, o sorriso sedutor, a barba por fazer. A única coisa que passava pela cabeça naquele momento era que ele a beijasse imediatamente, com tanta força que sugasse qualquer arrogância de dentro dela. Mas isso não aconteceu._

_Não totalmente._

_Robin parou tão próximo dela que somente uma brisa leve os separava. Regina encarou os lábios dele por um segundo e voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele estava tão perto que ela conseguia senti-lo respirar. O ar quente saía dos lábios dele e se chocavam delicadamente contra os lábios dela. Essa sensação fez o coração dela pular. Robin colocou as mãos no armário, cercando-a no meio dos braços dele. Ela segurou-se para não agarrá-lo quando o ouviu sussurrar contra os seus lábios:_

_"Eu não tenho medo de você, Majestade." _

_"Talvez devesse ter."_

_"Talvez." - Repetiu ele, passando o polegar pela linha do maxilar dela e notando o exato momento em que ela fechou os olhos. _

_Robin deixou que os lábios roçassem a linha do maxilar, indo em direção da orelha da mesma, que se mantinha imóvel sob o que estava acontecendo. Assim que alcançou o lóbulo da orelha, ele mordiscou suavemente e sorriu quando um pequeno gemido saiu dos lábios dela. Continuando com a sua tortura, ele sussurrou na orelha dela._

_"Eu quero beijar você, Regina. Estou morrendo para saber o que é sentir a maciez desses lábios e o sabor do seu beijo..."_

_Nesse momento, ele já se encontrava pressionando-a contra o armário, seu polegar deslizando delicadamente sobre os lábios dela enquanto ele os admirava, ardendo de desejo para consumir sua vontade. _

_Mas ela teria que pedir. _

_Não que ela estivesse discordando. Seu corpo parecia estar em chamas. Quem quer que fosse esse sujeito, tinha uma influência corrompedora sobre ela. Nem mesmo Graham conseguira ser tão sexy com tão pouco. Seu subconsciente lhe dizia que ela mal conhecia o sujeito, mas seu corpo parecia estar rolando no chão gritando para que ela o beijasse logo. Regina abriu os olhos e deixou que seus dedos delicadamente alcançassem a gola da blusa de frio que ele vestia. Ela puxou a blusa dos ombros dele, deixando-a cair no chão. Robin apenas acompanhava com os olhos. Regina puxou a segunda blusa por cima da cabeça dele, jogando-a no chão. Ele deixou que uma mão alcançasse a cintura dela, por dentro do casaco e ela suspirou, mas não perdeu o foco. Com um sorriso atrevido, ela rasgou a camiseta branca que sobrava como ultimo empecilho. _

_Os olhos dela brilharam quando ela fitou o abdômen definido. Delicadamente, ela o acariciou, deslizando as pontas dos dedos por toda a superfície, sentindo a maneira como ele queimava, o tórax subindo e descendo rapidamente ao toque dela, o cheiro dele. Meu Deus, como ela o queria. _

_As mãos dela chegaram ao jeans e ela sorriu, mas fez o caminho de volta, subindo, explorando aquele corpo submetido à ela. Ela deslizou a mão pelos ombros fortes, descendo pelos braços fortes, e então os antebraços, e..._

_A tatuagem._

_De leão._

_A taverna._

_Tinkerbell._

_Soulmate._

_Regina sentiu seu estômago se revirando violentamente. Ela precisava sair dali imediatamente. _

_"Tem algo errado?" - Perguntou Robin, preocupado com a reviravolta inesperada daquele momento._

_Mas quando ele percebera, Regina estava saindo, apressadamente, sem olhar para trás._

_"Regina!"_

_Ela já havia sumido._

**Flashback off**

* * *

"Ei."

Robin a tirou dos seus pensamentos ao puxá-la pelo casaco para um beijo leve nos lábios.

"No que está pensando?"

"Nada que seja importante agora." Respondeu ela, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos dele e o puxando para um beijo mais quente. A língua dela buscou a dele, sugando, deslizando e lutando, guerreando deliciosamente nessa luta contra o prazer de tê-lo e o medo de perdê-lo. Robin deixou que as mãos deslizassem por dentro do casaco, apertando a bunda dela e puxando-a para si para que ela sentisse a ereção que nascia no meio das pernas dele.

"Robin!" Advertiu ela, balançando a cabeça e apontando para Roland, que brincava a menos de dois passos deles. Roland levantou o olhar e sorriu, as adoráveis covinhas formando a carinha mais feliz que ela já tinha visto. Robin se afastou dela, mas entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dela e sorriu.

"Você me faz tão feliz."

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram e ela deslizou a costa da mão que estava livre pelo rosto dele, num momento sublime de carinho e admiração. E ele a fazia mais feliz do que ela jamais se permitiria ser. Ela não queria perder isso. Não queria perdê-lo. Ela precisava encontrar uma maneira de derrotar Zelena.

Independente do que fosse lhe custar.


	4. Is not easy being green

**Flashback on**

_Regina estava sentada no meio da floresta, distraidamente triste com essa nova verdade a seu respeito. Rumple a achava fraca. Se o próprio Senhor das Trevas a achava fraca, que força ela teria para continuar? Ia ser derrotada na frente da cidade toda. Ia perder Henry para sempre. A esperança de ser feliz. Robin. Roland. Tudo. Ela, que fora tão longe, iria acabar ali, destruída por alguém que tinha seu sangue. _

_Um barulho chamou sua atenção._

_Era Robin, prostrado como uma criança pega em flagrante fazendo alguma asneira. _

_"Nós devemos parar de nos encontrar desse jeito" - disse ele, balançando os ombros. _

_Regina colocou delicadamente a carta no bolso do casaco azul marinho que usava. _

_"Não foi o David que mandou você para termos uma conversinha romântica, não é? Não estou com humor para isso."_

_Robin se aproximou dela, com o arco em mãos. _

_"Na verdade eu estava fazendo uma ronda pela floresta no caso da Zelena estar administrando algum exército de macacos voadores por aqui. E você, como está lidando com tudo?"_

_"Não sou um dos macacos voadores, se é o que está perguntando."_

_Sentados no tronco de uma árvore, cada um virado para um lado. Robin sorriu devido a ironia do comentário, e continuou._

_"Você vai me contar o que está escrito nessa carta que estava lendo?"_

_"Que carta?" - Jogou ela, com um meio sorriso. Sorriso que sumiu quando Robin levantou a mão e mostrou a carta delicadamente dobrada. Regina apalpou seus bolsos, agora vazios, com um semblante contrariado._

_"Já fazia algum tempo que eu não furtava bolsos."_

_"Você tem sorte de eu estar economizando magia para atacar aquela bruxa."_

_"Eu acho que lá no fundo, você quer conversar a respeito. Você não acha?"_

_"O que te faz pensar que me conhece tão bem?"_

_"Eu já teria sido transformado em um monte de cinzas se você não quisesse."_

_Ela sorriu._

_"Verdade."_

_Ele sorriu de volta, e ela o fitou por alguns segundos antes de desviar a vista._

_"Posso ler?"_

_"Eu não estou impedindo você."_

_Robin começou a ler, e ela sentiu-se aquecida pela voz dele. Aquelas palavras lidas pela voz dele pareciam atingi-la ainda mais profundamente. _

_"Querida Cora, finalmente coloquei as mãos em sua primeira filha. Nunca achou que eu a encontraria, não é mesmo? Agora eu sei o porquê. Ela é a mais poderosa fonte de magia que já encontrei. Mais poderosa que você. Deslumbrante, de todas as maneiras."_

_Robin a admirou durante essa última frase. Ela era mesmo deslumbrante. A perfeição vestida de humana. _

_"A carta é um elogio esplêndido. Porque está lhe perturbando?"_

_"Eu já li essa carta centena de vezes. Nos meus momentos sombrios, eu ia até ela para buscar consolo, forças, até mesmo um impulso quando eu precisava, porque... porque eu sempre achei que era sobre mim." _

_Robin queria abraça-la naquele momento. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos, cristalizados pela mágoa que crescia dentro dela. _

_"É sobre a Zelena." Concluiu ele, contristado. Ele queria mesmo ajudar, mas não sabia o que dizer. Continuou em silêncio. _

_"Rumplestiltskin acredita que ela é mais poderosa do que eu."_

_"Por que você se importa com a opinião daquele demônio?"_

_"Porque se o homem que me ensinou tudo sobre magia acha que ela é mais forte do que eu, então não há nenhuma chance de eu vencer essa batalha."_

_"Eu acredito em você, Regina."_

_"Eu agradeço, mas não acho que isso será suficiente. Vou perder tudo, inclusive meu filho."_

_Robin segurou-a pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. Ele se moveu um pouco, ficando ainda mais próximo dela. _

_"Regina... não há nada mais devastador para mim do que ver você se sentindo impotente. Faz com que eu me sinta duplamente impotente. Não importa o quão poderosa ela seja. Você tem algo que ela não tem. Algo aqui."_

_Ele deslizou a mão lentamente para dentro da blusa dela, pousando onde ele calculou que estaria seu coração. O que era bem próximo dos seios que ele adorava, mas ele manteve o foco. _

_"Um buraco onde deveria estar o coração que ela roubou?" - perguntou ela, apreensiva._

_"Não, milady. Os laços que você construiu. Você pode não ser invencível, mas tem todos nós do seu lado. Os Charmings, a Emma, Henry... E nós. Roland e eu. Você não está sozinha. Não desista. Por favor. Levou muito tempo para eu encontrar você e eu não estou pronto para perdê-la."_

_Regina o olhou nos olhos, sorrindo. Definitivamente, ele era um motivo pelo qual continuar viva. E Roland. E Henry. _

_"Me beije."_

_Ele sorriu e a tomou nos lábios._

_"Seu pedido é uma ordem, majestade."_

**Flashback off**

* * *

"Parece que Henry gostou de você, Rob."

Robin levantou a cerveja, acenando para ela.

"O garoto também é sensacional. Claro que não entendi muita coisa do que ele queria dizer, mas ele é muito divertido."

Regina sorriu para ele enquanto se sentava no outro lado do sofá, segurando uma taça de champanhe de maçã. Ele a observou, notou o semblante dela perder a suavidade aos poucos. O olhar distante.

"Regina."

Ela estava longe.

Nem notou ele se aproximando dela. Ele sentou-se do lado dela, e então a chamou novamente.

"Regina."

"Sim, dear."

"O que está acontecendo?"

Ela o olhou profundamente. Ela não queria preocupá-lo. Não queria que ele mergulhasse naquela névoa de vingança, ódio e ressentimento que rondava sua vida. Ele era um homem incrível e bom, e ela não pretendia macular essa imagem. Ela o queria bem, o queria sorridente, com aquele sorriso charmoso e o cheiro de floresta. E o abdômen definido. E com aquele beijo.

Ele continuava em silêncio, aguardando uma resposta.

Regina se levantou, e o puxou para cima, fazendo-o ficar em pé. O semblante sério dela o deixou alarmado.

"Regina..."

Ela o segurou pela jaqueta e o puxou, indo em direção da sala de estar.

"Venha comigo." - A voz dela chegou aos ouvidos dele, gélida.

Ele a seguiu, sem entender, sendo puxado pela jaqueta. Regina puxou uma cadeira, e o empurrou contra ela, fazendo-o cair sentado. Ele ainda não entendia onde ela queria ir com aquilo, o olhar sério, a ausência de palavras. Ele só entendeu quando ela puxou a faixa do seu robe e o vendou, sentando-se no seu colo, as pernas na sua cintura. Com apenas um toque de seus dedos, os pulsos dele foram atados à costa da cadeira, deixando aquele homem másculo totalmente imobilizado, à sua mercê.

Ela se moveu por cima dele, agora com o robe aberto e vestindo apenas lingerie por baixo dele. O movimento fez com ela sentisse a excitação latente dentro do jeans, e ela sentiu sua temperatura subir quando a boca dele encontrou o pescoço dela.

"Eu estou sendo punido ou presenteado?"

"É o que veremos, dear."

Regina lambeu o lábio dele, fazendo-o abri-los, e jogou o restante do champanhe na boca dele, beijando-o em seguida. Com vontade, muita vontade. A língua dela invadiu a boca dele como um sedento no deserto ao encontrar um oásis, sugando dele toda a sensualidade que lhe era alcançável. Eles duelavam como sobreviventes e era impossível dizer quem estava mais rendido. Uma das mãos dela segurava o cabelo dele, com possessividade, enquanto a outra descia pelo peito másculo, delineando cada centímetro.

Um gemido escapou da boca dele, fazendo-a sorrir deliciada. Regina o pegou pelo rosto e o beijou novamente, roçando enlouquecidamente no colo dele, como se fossem seus últimos momentos no mundo. Ela deixou que os lábios escapassem pelo maxilar, alcançando assim o pescoço, onde ela mordiscou antes de chupá-lo lentamente. Ah sim, ela queria deixar uma marca genuína naquela pele. Robin sorriu e ela continuou, os beijos molhadas e as mordidas medianas abrasando a pele que envolvia o pescoço de Robin.

Regina eliminou a jaqueta e a camisa dele, fazendo-as desaparecer com um simples toque de mágica. Ela deslizou os dedos pelos ombros largos, analisando a plenitude do corpo à sua frente. Seus dedos deslizavam preguiçosamente, estudando os músculos, as marcas, cicatrizes, o abdômen sedutor. As unhas seguiam a trilha, causando cócegas.

"Regina, você está me enlouquecendo..."

Ela se voltou a ele, sugando o lóbulo da orelha dele antes de sussurrar:

"É exatamente essa a intenção, thief."

Regina saiu do colo dele, e ouviu um resmungo quase inaudível. Ela o beijou novamente, talvez ainda mais intensamente. Era como se suas línguas fizessem sexo dentro de sua boca. Ela nunca havia sentido tanto tesão em toda a sua vida. Sua boca deslizou pelo maxilar dele, assim como as unhas. Desceram, lenta e exaustivamente, pelo pescoço. Pelos ombros. Ainda mais lenta e sensualmente, pelo tórax. E pela barriga. Beijos quentes, uma língua morna, unhas afiadas. Regina sentiu a tensão de seus músculos abdominais quando ele sentiu que ela havia sentado entre suas pernas.

Assim que ela abriu o botão do jeans, ele advertiu.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Regina."

"Eu vou fazer, e você não pode me impedir, thief."

Robin queria protestar mas só pode gemer dolorosamente quando sentiu os dedos dela circulando seu membro rígido. Ela começou a massageá-lo, com movimentos de baixo para cima, com pressão, do jeito que ela sabia que iria deixá-lo louco. E deixou. A voz dele desapareceu, resultando apenas em sons desconexos que a incentivavam a continuar.

"Está gostando, babe?"

"Regina... você... o que"

Ela parecia se deliciar com o fato de que ele não tinha sequer forças para montar uma frase com algum nexo. Regina acenou e tirou a venda dos olhos dele. Ele a olhou, e ela adorou a maneira como os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais escuros, focados, intensos. Ela se debruçou e deixou que sua língua deslizasse por ele, de cima à baixo, antes de provocá-lo.

"Eu adoro seu gosto, Robin. Eu adoro você. Eu poderia ficar aqui por horas, e ainda não seria suficiente."

"Regina."

A maneira controlada e baixa que ele gemia o nome dela a fez sorrir.

"Easy, dear. Estamos apenas começando."

Robin deixou sua cabeça bater violentamente contra a cadeira quando sentiu os lábios dela envolvendo seu órgão, sugando-o com força. Era como se ele fosse se desintegrar em milhões de pedaços. A língua dela circundava sua pele sensível, acariciando, friccionando, sugando, lambendo. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, e continuamente, alimentando o orgasmo que se construía lentamente dentro dele. Ele via, fascinado, a maneira apaixonada e profunda com a qual ela o sugava, os músculos da face dela estendidos e o sorriso perverso que não abandonava aqueles lábios habilidosos. Algumas repetições depois, ainda mais intensas, ela o soltou, não sem antes soltar um gemido satisfeito. Ela o encarou, e eles permaneceram naquele olhar por algum tempo, como se palavras não fossem necessárias quando se sabe exatamente o que o outro está sentindo. Ela deixou que a língua circulasse a cabeça do pênis dele, lentamente e Robin segurou-se para não perder o controle e acabar ali mesmo.

"Regina, por favor..."

"Sim, meu amor."

"Me solte."

Ela sorriu e piscou um olho.

"Daqui a pouco."

Ela deixou que o robe caísse aos seus pés assim que se levantou. Ela queria que ele a visse. Totalmente. Antes de se ajoelhar novamente, ela o pegou pelo maxilar e o beijou, de maneira terna, uma união romântica e sensível de suas bocas. Mas rapidamente, ela se abaixou, o tomando pela boca, voltando a se divertir com seu órgão entumecido. Ela manteve o ritmo, sugando-o com força e fazendo pressão, repetidamente. Seus lábios subiam e desciam com agilidade, e ela sentiu que ele estava prestes a perder o controle. Mais algumas movimentos, e ela o apertou firme, terminando com uma chupada lenta e forte na glande, o que foi o fim - ele gemeu guturalmente, como um animal selvagem enjaulado, e seu corpo explodiu de prazer.

Regina limpou o canto da boca com a língua enquanto subia pelo corpo exausto dele. Ela sorria, e ele ainda estava com os olhos fechados, absorvendo as ondas de prazer que se quebravam contra a própria respiração. Ela fez um sinal e desatou as mãos dele.

Em questão de segundos, e sem saber como nem onde, Regina sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado contra a parede. Robin a suspendeu do chão, e ela imediatamente cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, dando estabilidade à eles. Robin a segurava pela nuca, possessivo e imperativo, beijando-a como se fosse comê-la ali, daquele jeito, apenas com a boca. Regina gemia, sensível e rendida à ele. Ele a segurou pelo maxilar, duramente, enquanto a beijava insistentemente, e como ele queria devorá-la de dentro para fora.

Quando o ar se tornou escasso, Robin começou a beijar seu pescoço, sugando com desejo, e Regina nada pode fazer a não ser cravar suas unhas na lombar dele, pedindo incessantemente que ele a possuísse.

"Por favor, Rob. Aqui, e agora."

Robin a pressionou ainda mais contra a parede, enquanto passava a língua pela clavícula dela. Ele iria morrer por aquela mulher. O desejo era apenas incontrolável e enlouquecedor. Suas mãos alcançaram o sutiã, que ele rasgou facilmente. O gemido dela só o fez sorrir. Assim que sua boca alcançou um dos seios perfeitos, Regina bateu a cabeça contra a parede e respirou profundamente.

"Puta que pariu, Robin."

Ele a sugava delicadamente, como se não tivesse pressa. Queria que ela sentisse na pele. Queria que ela implorasse por ele, sempre e sempre, até que se convencesse de que ela jamais conseguiria saciar a si mesma se não fosse com ele. Sua língua circulava os mamilos sensíveis, e então os mordiscava, intercalando uma massagem possessiva com suas mãos calejadas. O peito dela subia e descia agora em ritmo mais acelerado, e ela gemia razoavelmente alto. Ele percebera que ela estava perto de perder o controle.

"Robin, acabe logo com isso... por favor."

Ele gostaria de torturá-la mais, mas ele mesmo não aguentaria. Desvencilhando-se dela e fazendo com que ela ficasse em pé, ele se abaixou, deslizando a língua pelo corpo dela até estar na altura que queria, e não pode impedir a si mesmo de prová-la. Era como estar na porta do paraíso e se recusar a entrar. Regina gritou quando sentiu a língua dele invadindo-lhe, tocando-a de maneira sexual e sensível, sugando-a com força e pressão. Ela olhou para a frente e se deu conta da posição em que se encontrava. Nua, com o homem que amava ajoelhado entre suas pernas. O quão perverso aquela cena poderia ser?

Ela esqueceu qualquer coisa quando sentiu a língua dele indo ainda mais fundo.

"Robin!"

Ela precisou segurar na parede pois suas pernas não iriam aguentar muito tempo. Robin a segurou pelas coxas e eles trocaram um olhar revelador. Regina então deslizou e sentou-se no colo dele, beijando-o, e Robin a virou, ficando por cima. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a puxou para si, colocando-a exatamente abaixo dele. Ela o abraçou com as pernas, e ele a penetrou de uma vez só, forte e bruto.

Como ela gostava.

Estocadas fortes, precisas e duras. Robin ondulou dentro dela, enquanto a penetrava impiedosamente, sem dar a ela sequer uma chance de respirar. Era forte, violento, visceral. Qualquer outro homem poderia ter medo de machucá-la, mas Robin sabia o quanto Regina era forte. Eles eram feitos da mesma substância. Eles buscavam a mesma sensação. Ela passou um braço ao redor do pescoço dele, beijando-a de maneira maliciosa, antes de gemer intensamente.

"Mais forte, Robin. Mais, mais, mais... forte."

"Regina..."

"Não pare!"

Ele praticamente a despedaçava contra o chão duro embaixo deles, mas ela não parecia se importar. Contorcendo-se como um peixe no anzol, Regina gemia como se estivesse simplesmente deliciada com o fato de estar sendo dominada rudemente no chão da sua sala de estar. Robin segurou seus pulsos e a prensou ainda mais contra o chão, se é que era possível.

E imobilizada por ele, sentindo apenas a maneira deliciosamente má com que ele a invadia, ela praticamente enlouqueceu. Talvez ele tivesse atingido algum ponto dentro dela, talvez fosse o prazer de estar inerte embaixo dele, mas o orgasmo a arrebatou como uma bola de neve destruindo um vilarejo. Seu corpo todo tensionou, os músculos se retraíram ao redor dele, levando-o ao precipício do prazer junto com ela. Uma onda de sensações e formigamento atravessou o corpo dela, e ela agarrou o corpo de Robin, cravando suas unhas nos ombros dele e a boca grudada na boca dele, numa tentativa vã de abafar o grito que escapara do seu diafragma estilhaçado pelo prazer.

Tarde demais. Ele a forçou ainda mais contra ele, enquanto gemia rouco e rendido. O corpo dela ainda estava tendo espasmos quando ele saiu de dentro dela delicadamente e a abraçou, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. Ela sorriu e ele a beijou, lenta e apaixonadamente. Um beijo lento e romântico, calmo e cheio de desejo.

"Ainda não entendi se isso foi uma punição ou um presente."

"Acho que vamos precisar repetir para você entender" - respondeu ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha de maneira maliciosa.

E ele sorriu, certo de que jamais conseguiria apagar todo aquele fogo.

Regina fechou os olhos, exausta e feliz. E acima de tudo aliviada por ter conseguido omitir do homem da sua vida o que tanto a preocupava.


	5. Bleeding Through

**Flashback on**

_Regina ouviu a campainha tocar e adiantou-se até a porta. Mas não havia ninguém em sua varanda. Entretanto, uma cesta aos seus pés lhe chamou a atenção. Ela se abaixou e tirou delicadamente o guardanapo que cobria seu interior._

_Maçãs verdes._

_"É um presente." – A voz de Zelena chamou sua atenção, e ela se voltou para dentro da casa, onde Zelena havia se instalado confortavelmente com um drinque na mão._

_Regina a encarou, aborrecida, enquanto colocava a cesta sobre a mesa do hall de entrada._

_"De irmã para irmã", provocou Zelena._

_"O que você está fazendo aqui?"_

_"Eu vi sua arvore e pensei em lhe trazer algo melhor. Maçãs vermelhas são tão doentiamente meigas e doces, você não acha? As pessoas podem querer algo mais... sofisticado."_

_"E maçãs verdes são apenas... mais amargas."_

_Zelena começou a vasculhar a decoração, o que irritou ainda mais Regina._

_"Isso não é seu."_

_"É a história da minha vida."_

_"Vou perguntar novamente: porque você está aqui?"_

_"Só quero mostrar minha preocupação como irmã. Queria me certificar de que você está bem."_

_"Eu estou bem, e você?"_

_"Vou ficar." – Zelena atravessou o hall de entrada e entrou na sala de estar. Sentando-se no sofá branco e sofisticado, ela deu uma bela olhada ao redor e suspirou. "Uau, isso sim é legal. Quanto luxo. Você realmente não aprecia as coisas que possui, não é?"_

_"Certo. Isso porque eu tive tudo que queria, e você não teve nada. Se quer que o seu superpoder seja a inveja, vá em frente."_

_"Inveja é apenas outro nome para a ambição."_

_"Isso não é verdade."_

_"Quando eu quero coisas, eu trabalho por elas. Mas você... você lançou uma maldição porque era uma maneira sacana de fugir. E com todas as vantagens a seu favor, você sabotou todas as suas chances de ser feliz. Regina, você não se arrisca. Não vive a sua vida. Não é a toa que Cora estava tão desapontada com você."_

_"Desapontada comigo? Ela abandonou você."_

_"Você não faz ideia do que realmente aconteceu, não é? Isso é ótimo. Porque é exatamente isso que vai lhe machucar mais."_

_Regina sorriu._

_"Você não veio aqui me dar um conselho de irmã. Porque diabos está aqui?"_

_"Você é tão perceptiva. Mas vamos lá. Eu vim aqui apenas para lhe dizer que aproveite seus últimos dias de romancinho barato. Aliás, que péssimo gosto para homens, hein? Primeiro um funcionário do estábulo. E agora um ladrão?"_

_"Isso continua não sendo da sua conta."_

_"Isso é da minha conta sim. Eu vou tirá-los de você. Roland, Robin, Henry. Vou fazer com que eles abandonem você assim como nossa mãe me abandonou. Vou fazer com que você mergulhe tão profundamente na escuridão que nunca mais conseguirá sequer se levantar."_

_"É agora que eu fico com medo?"_

_"Vou mostrar a você como é que se destrói um final feliz. Você só precisa sentar e assistir."_

_E antes que Regina respondesse, Zelena desapareceu em uma cortina de fumaça verde._

**Flashback off**

* * *

"Regina?"

O eco deixava claro que a casa estava vazia. Robin deixou seu arco na entrada. Sabia que Regina estava escondendo algo de todos, algo que ela simplesmente teimava em solucionar sozinha. Ela era muito boa em distraí-lo das perguntas, e todo aquele sexo era impossível de se recusar; mas ele não era cego. Sabia que a cada instante, ela parecia mais tensa.

Vasculhou as correspondências sobre a mesa, e nada. O que poderia ser? Henry? Não. Ele saberia. Se fosse algo com os Charmings, a cidade toda estaria sabendo. No canto da sala de estar, algo chamou sua atenção. Ele se aproximou da cesta.

Imediatamente, ele descobriu o que estava perturbando sua amada.

Maçãs verdes. Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

Regina já havia lhe dito que temia pela segurança da sua família. Que Zelena era poderosa demais. Estaria ela fazendo algum tipo de sacrifício por eles? Por ele, por Roland, por Henry? Ele não conseguiria passar por isso novamente. Ele não iria perder a mulher que amava novamente.

Ele faria o que fosse preciso para salvar a mulher que amava. Não importava o preço.

* * *

Regina estava voltando do Grannys. Depois de um longo papo com Tinker, ela tinha certeza de que tinha alguma maneira de ganhar aquela batalha. O pó de fadas não mente nunca. Robin seria sempre seu, e não era Zelena que ia mudar isso. Tinha que existir alguma saída. Ela só não conseguira encontra-la ainda.

Caminhando pela calçada, ela sentia o vento gelado acariciando seu rosto. A noite estava linda, e ela esperava encontrar Robin em casa.

E de repente, ela viu o clarão. Um feixe de luz cruzou o céu e caiu na beirada da estrada. Regina caminhou até lá, e no meio de uma bagunça de grama, lençóis e vestidos havia uma pequena garotinha. Regina ajudou-a a sair da cratera apoiando-a em seus ombros.

"Como você veio parar aqui, dear?"

"Eu não sei. Onde estou?"

"Em Storybrooke."

"Story-o-quê? É nos condados de Oz?"

"Querida, você está muito longe de Oz."

A garota passou a mão na cabeça, fazendo movimentos circulares enquanto uma pequena careta se espalhava.

"Está com dor?"

"Um pouco. Acho que bati a cabeça."

"Vamos para a minha casa. Você pode ficar lá até encontrar um lugar melhor."

"Tudo bem" – Respondeu a menina, sorridente.

"A propósito, qual o seu nome, dear?"

"Dorothy."

Regina parou, abruptamente.

"Dorothy?"

"Sim... você me conhece?"

Regina sorriu genuinamente.

"Já ouvi algumas histórias."

Regina continuou caminhando com a garota. Incrivelmente feliz, ela percebera que tinha agora a sua chance. Tinha um trunfo contra Zelena. Ela só não imaginava o preço que pagaria por isso.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_"Rumplestilskin!"_

_No meio da floresta, Robin esfregava uma mão na outra. A escuridão o permeava, e ele aguardava ansioso. De repente, uma pequena cortina de fumaça revelou o pequeno ser._

_"Como posso ajudá-lo, queridinho?"_

_"Sei que você está trabalhando com a Zelena."_

_Rumple gargalhou, andando em círculos ao redor dele._

_"Isso não é uma grande novidade, queridinho. Mas o que o protegido da Rainha está fazendo aqui, no meio da floresta, comigo?"_

_"Quero saber se Zelena teme alguém."_

_"E o que eu ganho lhe dando tal informação?"_

_Robin o pegou pela roupa, quase o suspendendo do chão._

_"Escute aqui, seu demônio. Você vai me ajudar ou não?"_

_"Não vou te ajudar, pequeno ladrãozinho. Mas podemos fazer um acordo."_

_Soltando-o, Robin se afastou._

_"Quero trazer para cá a pessoa da qual Zelena tem mais medo. Alguém que possa derrotá-la."_

_"Tudo isso para salvar a Rainha? Uh-uh."_

_"Cale-se, aparição horrenda. Você pode fazer isso?"_

_"Claro que posso. Eu sou o Senhor das Trevas. E o que você vai me dar em troca? Afinal, toda magia tem um preço."_

_"O que você quiser."_

**Flashback off**


End file.
